


On Air, On Ice

by Kmdoyoung (eomatom)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, doyoung is also an idol, jaehyun is an idol dj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eomatom/pseuds/Kmdoyoung
Summary: Jaehyun would rather spend his Christmas Eve at home, but spending it on air with his favourite person isn’t too bad either.Alt: NCT Night Night but not really
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	On Air, On Ice

Jaehyun straightened his back and cleared his throat as the intro jingle to his show drew to an end. “Good evening everyone! Today’s episode is going to be a very very special episode because today’s Christmas Eve right, so we’ll be enjoying the best of the Christmas tunes! Now don’t change the channel just yet, we’ll also be having a surprise guest you guys have been waiting for on this show.”

“To everyone driving home to your loved ones do dress safely and warmly and watch out for the ice on the roads. And for those listening at home, snuggle up close and grab yourself a hot drink because this hour is going to be filled with lots of love, kisses, and warm fireplace feels. Before we get further into the show and I introduce our guest, let’s listen to the first song of the night, Miracles in December by EXO.”

He pulls the mic away from him and takes a sip of hot chamomile tea from his tumbler and glances at his script. He shrugs his shoulders in anticipation for the upcoming show, it’s going to be a fun one tonight. A click from the door wrenches his attention away from his lines. “Sorry I’m late. It’s snowing like crazy and the traffic got real bad, I didn’t miss anything right?” A slightly frazzled individual says as he shakes flakes of snow out of his bangs and smiles up at Jaehyun apologetically.

Jaehyun shakes his head and smiles encouragingly as he gets up and moves to the seat opposite him to settle his guest down in his seat. He intercepts the guest’s scarf and coat from him and passes it on to his assistant. Jaehyun reaches over the table and hands the newly seated figure his tumbler before walking back around to his seat.

“Welcome back folks, that was Miracles in December, one of my personal favourites. Now how’s everyone doing so far? The weather is really insane right? My sources tell me that it’s snowing outside our studio. There’s just something about snow that makes me think of home you know? Not like the apartment I live in by myself but the home with my nephews running about, having a nice mug of mulled wine with my sister and of course eating my mom’s cooking. What about you guys? What does snow remind you of? Who do you want to spend snow days with? I think this is the perfect time to introduce the special guest for tonight, someone y’all have been waiting forever for, the person I’d like to spend all my snow days with, my boyfriend and the most amazing singer ever, Kim Doyoung.”

Jaehyun woops as Doyoung pulled the microphone towards his lips and let’s out a shy chuckle. “Wow people really ask for me on the show? That’s high praise. Hi everyone this is Kim Doyoung check out my new single on Melon, Bugs, Naver music all that good stuff I promise it’s good for winter time! It’s such an honour to be able to guest on this radio show I’m going to have to ask for your forgiveness, dear audience, it’s my first time on radio so I’m a little nervous.”

“You mentioned your new single, what was your inspiration and what’s the secret for your success? I’m sure everyone’s dying to know what goes into the top hit of the season.” Jaehyun prompts, taking cues from his script.

“Oh as cliche as this sounds, Coming Home was born out of love. Winter is a season where everyone grows closer and I guess I tried to make the song more relatable so that more people can enjoy the music. Spread a little more love during the cold months. You featured on the song, how did you find it? My fans say that your voice was the cherry on top and I have to agree.”

Jaehyun laughs as his boyfriend strays off his given script. “Oh thank you! I had a lot of fun recording the song and the song was such a charmer to begin with, all to your credit. Okay so the highlight of my winter every year is Christmas I’m sure everyone loves Christmas too and what I absolutely love is Christmas dinner. I miss my mom’s grilled turkey so much every time I’m not home for the holidays. I mean if you live away from your parents and you’re as uncoordinated as me y’all folks would know how bad the home sickness is yeah?”

“I cook for you” Doyoung interjects

“But you’re not my mom. I’m kidding Doyoung keeps me well fed but nothing beats mom’s you know? Sorry love. Coming up next! Coming Home by the absolutely talented Kim Doyoung and White Forever, another one of my Christmas staples.”

Jaehyun removes one side of his headset, reaches behind him and tosses a peppermint patty to Doyoung, unwraps another and pops it into his mouth. “It’s not that bad huh? Do you want to come on next week? For my New Years special.” He leans back, crumples the wrapper and stuffs it into his pocket.

“You’ll have to reach out to my manager, I might have time blocked out to stay in on that day. Also, I’ll accept a nice dinner as payment so you better start planning.” Doyoung jokes between bites of his candy.

“How does supper sound? I’ll make you kimchi fried rice at my place with your favourite hot chocolate.” 

Jaehyun replaces his headset with a playful wink and inhaled deeply, savouring the dwindling melody. 

“And we’re back. So many of you have sent in your stories and concerns I’ll try my best to reply to all of them. My lovely assistant for today would be here to help as well. As usual, we will be posting our replies on our website under the forum so do check that out after the show. Our first entry for today comes from user jaejaebae. Hi Jaehyun I’m such a huge fan of the show. Recently my mom’s been pressuring me to get a boyfriend and I just don’t know how to tell her that my partner is female. She’s really traditional and I don’t want her to worry too much about me. What should I do?”

“First of all thank you for loving the show it means so much to me. Well for sure every parent is different and they’ll react differently to various situations, maybe my coming out story might give you some ideas. My mom is traditional too and she was pretty strict with me growing up so I was terrified that she’d find out. I introduced doie to her as a friend and started bringing him home more often so my mom got to love him like I did. When I told her we were together she just couldn’t get mad at him. How did you come out to your parents Doyoung?”

“It’s a long story and I don’t want to bore you guys basically I wrote out a lengthy script and sat them down during my 21st to let them know. I also made backup plans just in case they wanted to kick me out. I made a detailed video on this on my YouTube channel if you guys want to hear more about it so do check that out.”

“It’s a fun story so I recommend you watch that video after this show but for now, here’s First Winter by Sung Si Kyung, one of my favourite releases this season.”

Doyoung slides on his chair away from the table and arches his back in a stretch. “Always the diplomat huh Jae. I’ll do supper, and next week’s show. That’s your present from me this Christmas okay don’t expect any more.”

“5 years together and that’s it?” Jaehyun feigns shock. “I thought I’m worth more than that babe I’m taking my present back.”

“You didn’t even tell me what it is that’s not fair.” Whining, he slides his seat back in place and takes a sip of tea.

Jaehyun shrugs playfully, promptly returning his attention to show. “Our next story comes from Imjaehyuns214. People usually tell me to spend time with my loved ones during this festive season or even during winter in fact, but sometimes it feels more comfortable to be alone and my friends think I’m weird for that. Do you like spending time alone? How do you convince people that being alone is not a bad thing?”

“Thank you imjaehyuns214 for taking the time out to write in! I know how it feels, it’s nice to be around people but sometimes I love going solo. I think there’s absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to be alone and that can be hard for people to understand. It took Doyoung awhile to get that too he used to drag me out of the studio whenever I was taking time off to take me on outdoor dates with loads of people around. But I converted him.”

“I wouldn’t say you converted me but I do appreciate having more dates in your studio now that there are so many people who recognise you. Back to your question imjaehyuns214, I think the way Jaehyun helped me to see the joys of being alone is to actually immerse me in the experience rather than just telling me about it, I guess it’s more of a show not tell approach you can try to adopt!” 

“Unfortunately we’re almost out of time but let’s listen to one more tune before we part. The next one’s a Christmas classic, sung by our queen Mariah Carey, All I Want For Christmas Is You.” 

Jaehyun gathers the scattered pieces of paper on his desk and replaces the cap on his marker. “You know you love our studio dates babe but nothing beats staying over right?”

“For the record, my place is better. Yours is kind of messy.” He shrugs as he reaches across the table to help his boyfriend pack up.

Mariah Carey belts in the background as the duo gather their stuff in silence and prepare for the last stretch of the show.

“That was the Queen Mariah Carey. Thank you for tuning in to tonight’s show with our very special guest. Here’s a parting message before we go. Wherever you’re listening to this broadcast from, we hope that you’re having a great time and if you have any worries, concerns or just need to get something off your chest, cast them aside for the holidays and let your heart be at peace. Remember that there is someone out there who cares. There is someone out there who will listen. This has been Jaehyun”

“And Doyoung”

“Have a happy holiday everyone!”

Jaehyun and Doyoung both hang up their headsets and pick up their bags bidding farewell to the staff who were preparing for the last show of the day. 

Hand in hand, the pair walk out of the building and take the well worn road back to Jaehyun’s apartment. 

If it were up to him, he would have spent his Christmas Eve curled up at home with Doyoung by his side watching the festive films that Doyoung loves so much and then falling asleep to the sound of his neighbours celebrating the holiday with their family. But this isn’t too bad either, Jaehyun thinks. They do have the night ahead of them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it hehe. I do apologise if it’s incoherent and sort of a mess I typed it out in a rush to make it in time for Christmas (procrastination woes am I right). But yeah! Merry Christmas y’all hoped y’all liked this little bit I could give!


End file.
